A Glimmer of Hope
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: An innocent curiosity turns into chaos as Neo Queen Serenity's Purity Chalice is shattered to bits. In present day Tokyo, Sailor Moon is left to face the aftermath of it all, facing a power hungry Mistress Nine and her army of blood-thirsty Death Busters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yeah so I found this little tid-bit in one of my notebooks while re-organizing my room LOL. I also have chapter one done, just gotta see when I can type it what with finals next week. But I hope I can finish this one through and not leave it hanging like my other stories -_- Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

_Prologue_

Quiet giggles echoed down crystalline corridors as a young red eyes and pink odango-ed hair girl found herself sneaking past her parent's bedroom door one afternoon.

"Small Lady," a small kitten meowed, "You know Her Highness the Queen doesn't approve of you playing in here."

With dancing ruby eyes, the girl merely smirked mischievously.

"Mommy isn't here now is she Dianna?" she replied haughtily as she sauntered into her parent's chambers.

"Besides, she's too busy to even notice that I'm not in the east wing of the palace anymore. There's no way she'll ever know I was ever in here."

Diana slowly pawed her way in behind the young princess, peering cautiously into the lavishly decorated room.

"But Chibi-Usa, we really shouldn't—Small Lady no! Don't touch that!" Diana exclaimed, watching as the Neo Princess fingered one of the Queen's delicate treasures.

"Oh Diana, relax will you? It's only a chalice, what's the worst that could happen if I just touch it? I just want to admire it."

Dianna held her breath as Small Lady slowly caressed the golden cup encrusted with beautiful multi color gems.

"It really is beautiful," the Princes whispered in awe, "I wonder what it's for? It's not like mother to have such delicate yet odd objects in sight like this."

Gingerly, she set both petite hands on either side of it and picked it up.

"I'm going to ask her what it is," she announced excitedly, "She might scold me for disobeying her and coming in here in the first place, but I'm really curious, I have to know…it feels like I've seen it somewhere before."

Entranced in her racing thoughts, the Princess turned to leave, unbeknownst to her, stepping on her gown and sending her toppling to the floor. Horror-stricken, she watched the chalice fly out of her hands and crash into the floor, breaking into pieces.

"Small Lady," Diana cried out, rushing to her mistress in worry.

"Oh Diana, what have I done?" Small Lady yelped, getting to her knees and fingering the broken bits of gem and gold. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Wobbly scrambling to her feet, Small Lady took the gray kitten in her arms and ran out of the room.

"We got to go find Mother and Daddy!" she cried as she ran.

The quaking increased and Small Lady screamed in terror as glass window and floors began to shatter all around. Suddenly, Small Lady felt a dark pull within her, sending her to the floor once more—this time withering in pain.

"Diana, I feel so weak, I don't know why…" she gasped.

"Small Lady! You're….fading!" Dianna shrieked in dismay as she watched her young mistress turn more and more translucent.

"Why?" the small princess whimpered, "Why all this for a broken chalice?"

She closed her eyes tightly and let out a defeated sigh.

"Diana, tell Mommy…I'm sorry…."

And then the world around her went black….


	2. Seeds of Faith

**A/N:****  
><strong>Hey guys, here's chapter one, hope you all enjoy, remember, leave me nice things to read! :D Or critique, I appreciate constructive criticism as well!

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Sailor Moon? Ha! If only... T_T; All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, I just own this plot and story! :)

**Chapter 1**_**: Seeds of Faith**_

Sailor Moon panted breathlessly as she rested her back against a crumbling wall. Gingerly, she fingered the latest addition of cuts on her face. She winced in pain, but made sure not to cry out as she felt the warm, sticky trickle of blood down her cheek. Dismayed she gazed up at the pitch black heavens, jumping slightly as another clap of thunder illuminated it and left in its place a hauntingly eerie red glow.

It seemed as if her whole world was ruined. Her soldiers had fallen, injured to the point of unconsciousness. Her lover was in great pain, due to his planet's suffering and turmoil. And now Chibi-Usa had…

Tears swelled in her eyes as the thought hit her hard, her heart wrenching in pain from her loss.

"Chibi-Usa," she whimpered, "Chibi-Usa is gone!"

Her sobs came, silent but heavy as she remembered Chibi-Usa's cold body fade and disappear from where she and her lover had held her.

"And the Purity Chalice, it disappeared along with her," she wondered sullenly, "But why?"

She raised her head to the skies once more.

"Oh Kami-sama, why me?" she whispered, contempt rising in her voice, "I never asked for this twisted fate! All I ever wanted was to live with Mamo-chan and everyone in peace."

She closed her eyes, slowly letting her boy fall limply to its side until her cheek rested on the cold floor beneath her.

"It seems I'll never have that now," she whimpered dejectedly, "There's no reason left….for me...to fight…."

And as the heavens above began to pour, Sailor Moon welcomed unconsciousness, letting the blanket of darkness comfort her.

**O.o.O**

"Usako! Usako!"

Wearily, Usagi felt her eyes—swollen and heavy—flutter open. Bright light blurred her vision, and she blinked rapidly to help her tired eyes focus. Hey eyes finally fell on a young man clad in dark clothing; his handsome face crinkled in worry, his midnight-hued irises clouded with concern.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered wearily, "Where are we?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Mamoru smiled softly.

"At my apartment Usako," he replied, "I got worried when no one came back after Chibi-Usa's disappearance, so I went out to search for you and the other senshi."

"Oh no, the senshi!" Usagi suddenly cried out, "I have to go look for everyone, all the girls fell in battle, I have to help them! I-!"

As the young blonde heroine tried to sit up frantically, a wave of dizziness hit her hard and sent her head spiraling.

"Usako, please, just stay in bed," Mamoru ordered gently as he pushed his lover back down and pulled the warm blankets around her.

"They're safe and sound asleep in the living room," he explained, "While you were unconscious they regain consciousness and returned here with me."

Usagi nodded, understanding Mamoru's words, yet a feeling of worthlessness gnawed at her insides. She met his gaze and sighed, raising a hand to caress his face

"Is it over for us Mamo-chan?" she asked, fearful of her own words, "Have I finally failed this planet? Your planet?"

She closed her eyes and began to feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"I always knew that my being Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity would bring downfall to us all."

Mamoru shook his head, cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't say such dark things Usako," he scolded lightly, "You are Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity for a reason, and that reason is simple."

He wiped her tears away and smiled lovingly at her.

'"You and I were reincarnated and given a second chance at love and life Usako, and we were reborn here on Earth to protect and love this world."

He leaned in and kissed her quivering lip softly.

"Our present is bleak and I know our situation is a tough one, but I am Prince of this Earth, and you are my beloved Princess, we must continue to fight Usako; we must fight for our people, and for the future we know is to come."

Taking her hand in his he placed a small kiss on it and squeezed it reassuringly..

"We can't risk Crystal Tokyo…it will be the salvation of this planet!"

"And Chibi-Usa…" Usagi added quietly, squeezing Mamoru's hand in return, "We must fight for her too."

Mamoru nodded and smiled grimly; the loss of his future daughter still a painful thought.

"Don't worry Usako," he whispered, eyes intent and blazing like blue flames as he gazed at her.

"Chibi-Usa WIL be a part of our lives, I promise you, once this is all over, you and I will only just have begun to live. We have an eternity together ahead of us Usako, and I am certain we will live it happily with all our friends and Chibi-Usa alongside of us."

Despite her sadness Usagi smiled, a soft rosy blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh Mamo-chan," she murmured, "You are right, like always."

She closed her eyes and found herself drifting to sleep.

"Get some rest Usako," Mamoru said softly, "You haven't regained all of your strength yet."

He stood from where he sat at her bedside and turned to make his way out of his bedroom. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his shirt from behind, stopping him mid-step. He turned, finding Usagi pulling him towards her with barely open, sleep-heavy eyes.

"Won't you stay and sleep here with me Mamo-chan?" she asked sleepily, "I don't want to be away from you, I don't want to feel lonely."

He looked at her, seeing and loving her innocence; her vulnerable and child-like way of being.

"Of course Usako," he mused, his blue eyes twinkling warmly.

With a yawn, Usagi smiled and watched as her Prince walked back to the bed and crawled underneath the blankets with her. She curled up to his side then, resting her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as his arms encircles her waist.

"You're right Mamo-chan, there is hope amongst all this darkness" she mumbled, "I promise to fight my hardest to protect this planet and your kingdom. I won't let the Death Busters take this world from us."

Mamoru closed his eyes; sleep taking him as well as he gently stroked Usagi's silver-gold hair

"I know we can do it Usako," he murmured in reply, "I believe in us."

"So do I Mamo-chan, I…I love you…"

Usagi's voice trailed off, light snores soon filling the silence in the room.

"I love you too Usako," Mamoru whispered, "You are the Light of our world, our glimmer of hope. You will bring salvation to us all."

**O.o.O**

Amidst the shadows and ruins of the city a woman smirked, pink lipstick-ed lips parting into a cruel smile.

"Sweet soundly tonight Messiah of Light," she purred.

Around her, thousands of daemons howled; their shadowy red figures swaying—thirsty for the purity of the purest hearts.

The woman chuckled darkly, sitting on her throne and letting her long black hair drape to the floor.

"We have quite a war ahead of us Sailor Moon," she murmured, "But know this well, the battle has only just begun."


End file.
